


When I see you again

by Wild_wood_witch



Series: The beginning of the end [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Neckerchief (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_wood_witch/pseuds/Wild_wood_witch
Summary: It been years since Merlin has seen Arthur- the boy who ripped part of his cloak off to keep merlin warm. Merlin vowed to return the scrap of cloth to Arthur and now that day has come. But as they years changed Arthur into something Merlin won't recognize?-------This will make more sense if you read " just a little cold" which is part one in the beginning of the end series.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The beginning of the end [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942330
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	When I see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my Merlin! Thank you all so much for the reviews and kudos! It made my day! 
> 
> In response to tabbabbles comment here is a follow up to just a little cold!

Being in camelot a full day did not deminish the splender and other wordly charm. Even if Merlin did slighlty have a panic attack when he saw Uther order witches death. But it was ok right? As long as he kept his secret hidden he would be ok. All right so maybe Guias did discover his secret the second Merlin set foot in his chambers but it was ok. Merlin's mother trusted Guias so would he. 

Merlin shook his head to dispell such dire thoughts. It was beautiful day. The sum was bright. The tempture was just right and he had the rest of the afternoon to himself. Crossing the drawbridge leading into the training grounds Merlin was instantly transficted by a group of young men. 

He watched as a blonde laughed and drew his arm back only to lauch a dagger through the air. It made a satisfying crack in the giant wodden target. 

"Hey-hey! Wait a second!" A voice called out and Merlin realized there was a persom holding the said target up. The squire gave a unmanly sqeak and started to run with the target. Merlin frowned. He did not like bullies and the blonde in front of him seemed like a world class brat. 

He watched the lad stumble as the blonde through yet another dagger. The target slipped out of his hands and rolled in the dirt. The lad went to retrive it but Merlin reached it first. He put his foot on it and gave a gentle smile at the boy and nodded his head. The victim looked thanfull as he took the hint and ran off to the barriks. 

"Come on. That's enough." Merlin said. The eyes of the blonde were on him. Somthing about thoses eyes, grey like storm clouds rolling in over the mire, made Merlins throat go dry. Mently shook himself- nothing about egotist bullies were handsome. 

The blonde raise his brows and saunterd over to Merlin. Merlin reisted the urge to scoff at the display. "Pardon me?"

Merlin sighed. "Great. A bully who's deaf as well as rude." Merlin mutterd to himself. 

"What was that?" The knight crossed his arms. He looked over Merlin once and then once more. His locked on Merlin's face and somthing flashed over his face before it disapeard just as fast. He seemed to dissmiss whatever he was thinking as he settled his eyes back on merlin. 

Merlin took in the knight's broad stance and figured it was suppose to be threating. Sure the guy looked tough but Merlin seen tougher. He dealt with enough bullies in his life to know most just acted tough to compensate for somthing or other. 

Merlin knew he shouldn't cause trouble. His postion here was undecided and he could risk everything. But he couldn't just stand by letting this knight knock people around. 

"I said," Merlin spoke up, " that that's enough. There is no reason to tourte the boy." 

"And you are?" 

"No one special just telling you to knock it off, friend" Maybe if he was a little nicer then this situation wouldn't turn into a shit show. 

The boy's face turned red. "You're right. You are no one. You can't tell me what I can and can not do!" With that he pulled a dagger from his side and flug it at Merlin's feet. It stuck the target hard making chip fly. "And don't call me friend."

Merlin blinked, "wow. You are dumb arn't you? Ya your right. I could never be friends with someone who's such an ass." 

Merlin went to walk away. But he felt a strong hand grab his arm and swing him around. Merlin, taken by suprise, pulled back only to trip over the large target. He felt himself falling. For a moment he felt someome grab his waist trying to stop him but it was usleless. He fell anyway. Instead of lading on the ground though he felt himself hit somthing sort of soft. 

He blinked his eyes a few times before openimg them. He was on top of the priggish knight. Of all the people! He must have tried to stop Merlin but the moment must have been too much. He heard a soft groan escape from under him. He looked down to see the knight's face coverd in a red cloth. 

The man gropped at the material and pulled it off his face. He looked at it and his eyes drew together then suprise sparked in those stormy eyes. He sat up fast knocking Merlin off of him. 

"Where did you get this?"

Merlin made to grab it but the blonde drew it to him. He seemed to hold it almost protectivly. He glared at Merlin, "I said where did you get this?" He all but barked. 

"It's mine!" Merlin said his voice going up in pitch. What in the world was going on? 

"It can't be yours." He replied looking at Merlin as if he was a intresting puzzle.

Merlin swiped the piece of fabric away. It was his. It was his most prescious possion. It was more then a scrap of fabric. It was a sign of happiness, of warmth, of..well more then Merlin wanted to think on. It was part of the reason he came to camelot. 

"It is mine. I was given it when I was a boy. Someone special gave it to me. They told me, "To take it because I was cold and to-"

But the knight finished in a whisper, "to bring it back one day."

Merlin frownded. He felt somthing warm settle in his stomach. His heat began to patter. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because..I'm the one that gave it to you." The knight whisperd. 

Merlin world seemed to grow very small then. He was aware of everything. The breathing comimg from the knight, his hands on Merlims curled around the fabric, the warmth of him being so close, the smell of sweat and ceder. Merlin gulped. No. No this rougish, clod pole of a prat, this handsome bully could not possibly be, "Arthur?!"

The prince winced and smile. He nodded slowly a blush on his cheeks as if he too was thinking the same thing. "Hello, Merlin."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to submit prompts (FYI I do NOT do abo (alpha/omego/bata (in heat) or smut prompts) 
> 
> Leave a review!


End file.
